Aptitude Test/Taylor Braginskaya
Name: Taylor Freyja Braginskaya Age: 17 Model: Amber Heard Faction Born: Dauntless Faction Wanted: Dauntless Faction Least Wanted: Amity Appearance: FC: Amber Laura Heard "I'm blonde - it's hard to say what shade because I don't really care. I'm arrogant, but I'm arrogant about how my abilities are superior to others' - not about my hair. Dauntless are destined to get bashed and bruised and cut, and get scarred - so my appearance doesn't really matter to me. The lack of flawless appearance is a sacrifice we must give to be Dauntless - and since birth I have given that because of my parents - and I have no desire to cease giving to Dauntless. I'm tall, taller than average, at six feet one inch - and I love being able to tower over other people. One day, I will be leader - and I know it, because I will be able to express my dominance and back up the generation of the femme fatale. I'm also thin - I must have a fast metabolism because I eat a lot of Dauntless cake. I'm pale in skin tone and have many scars from stunts I've pulled at school, on my legs and torso. Although somehow most of me is still okay, and my hair's still flawless anyway, so what could be wrong?" Personality: Positive - Brave, Confident, Skilled Negative - Arrogant, Reckless, Bitchy "I am a true Dauntless-born - I would say the best knife thrower in the entire lot of initiates this year. I'm brave, and I'll go for anything that's offered to me, because I'm a huge adrenaline junkie, and a bit of a badass. I am also a pyromaniac, I have always carried this lighter with me and you'll often see me admiring the flame, and turning the end of my knife glowing with heat." "I am arrogant, if I think I am better than you at something then I will not hesitate to tell you so. I have a dark side, that is hard to ignore, and it comes out often - that makes me a little bit of a sadist at times. I will be laughing when someone else messes up and gets themselves shot, whether I am the cause or not - although only internally." "I am reckless, if someone sent me down the zipline I would wait to pull the brake, not out of forgetfulness but at the adrenaline rush. I have a sharp tongue, I will always find something rude to say whether it's a hello or a whole address - if I have an opinion on it you will hear it whether you want to or not - I'm outspoken, and I love making people angry. I'm bitchy, and even to my superiors - I'm not scared of what they might do to me." "I am a flirt - flirts get the most love as they say. A lot of boys like my attitude, a lot of boys like my hair - which is still miraculously fine - and a few stick a rose between my teeth because apparently it looks good. I like to take advantage of the boys, make them fall for me and then roll on and leave them heartbroken. A lot of them say they won't fall for me, but the truth of the matter is that they always do." How To Be A Heartbreaker - Marina and The Diamonds History: "My family had five children - and I was the youngest of the five. There was Evelina, five years my senior, Kian, four years older, Lucienne, three years older, Alice, a year older, and me. We were an oddity, and here's why." "Evelina and I never saw eye to eye. She was much cleverer than me. And not just because of age. But, she could sing the most wonderful lullabies, and had the most amazing voice. She transferred to Erudite." "Kian would be the one - the tell-tale - who scolded us when we lied and told our parents exactly what happened every time. He never cared much for school nor family, and so I never saw much of him - he transferred to Candor." "Lucienne was happy-go-lucky, and loved to play games with me. However, she would flinch away from the Dauntless games we liked to play, saying they were too cruel. I liked her the best, though - I was sad though not surprised when she transferred to Amity." "Alice was always there to help others onto the zipline, never truly valued herself. Never ate the Dauntless cake or much food at all, really. She was mocked, still helping those who jeered at her. She chose to be an Abnegation - a Stiff." "So - it was only really me left. Me and my parents. We love each other, and we always stick together. I am going to hold myself to that. I, Taylor Clary Braginskaya, am going to be the Dauntless initiate my parents hoped for in each one of the rest of them. I will not be a disappointment." "Being born one day after the cut off date, my parents got some extra time with me...I realised I couldn't leave them." Weapons: * A set of throwing knives which she keeps in her jacket. * A shotgun, standard Dauntless style. Comments *It's only two weapons per person, so please, fix that. Aptitude Test Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Conclusive - Adults